Three Ways to Propose
by ppgrulz123
Summary: Three couples. Three different ways to propose. Three chapters for each couple. Enjoy! Reds, Blues, and Greens!
1. Reds

**Hello people I don't know in real life but I know you on the internet! =) I have made a one shot! For all three couples. And it's about 3 ways to propose to people. These are just ways I came up while trying to sleep. So enjoy them. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Wheel of Fortune<strong>

$12,000. That's how much money a 20 year old Blossom Utonium had won. She had taken part of this game show to earn enough money to buy a new hoe for herself, her boyfriend Brick Jojo, and their on the way baby girl.

"Can I buy a vowel please? An e?" She asked.

"Sure thing! Let's see there's 3 e's!" Tom, the host, exclaimed. Vanna walked up and touched the screens of the missing letters.

"OK, now would you like to spin again or solve?" Tom asked.

"I would like to solve, it is, 'She Will Be Loved'?"

"Yes it is! Great job!"

Now she has $15,000 and was going to the final round, but they had to take a commercial break before it. Blossom glanced at Brick and he smiled at her then walked up to her. "Hey babe, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back okay? But if I don't make it back in time to see you win this, then just good luck, okay?"

"Ok, but what if I don't win?" Blossom asked worriedly.

"Babe, don't worry about it! Just pick these letters: L, S, R, E, and O ok?"

"Ok, but are you sure?"

"Completely, I got to go, now go and win for me baby." He winked and walked out of the room, supposedly going to the bathroom, but he was really going backstage with Tom and the crew. Just to get all the money for this to happen took a whole lot of work and maybe some expensive things sold online, plus the money that he and Blossom were saving to buy a new house. He bid it all on Blossom winning and she pretty much was, but still had one round to go. One of the workers gave Brick a headpiece with an earphone on it. He stood behind the curtains, waiting for his queue to go out.

Blossom stood next to Tom and she picked out a card from one of the card slots. Then told Tom the letters that Brick had told her, spelling out: BLOSSO LL O RR E? Tom gave her the letters W, I, M, Y and A. That gave her: BLOSSOM WILL YO MARRY ME?

Tom laughed and said, "Well isn't that helpful?" Blossom didn't hear him though. She was staring at the screen with a blank expression her face. "Blossom will you marry me?" Blossom whispered, but loud enough for Tom to hear and he smiled. Luckily she had said that in the ten seconds that she had.

"Bloss?"

Blossom turned around to see Brick walking out from backstage towards her. "Brick? What are you doing here? I thought you went to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Well maybe I lied, but there's something very important I have to ask you, "Brick said pulling out a red box out of his pocket, "Blossom Utonium, you are the smartest, most beautiful, and most perfect girl I have ever met and I love you so I wanted to know…" he opened up the box to reveal a gold ring with a pink diamond heart shining brightly in the middle, "Will you marry me?"

Blossom gasped and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Brick, her 4 year boyfriend had just proposed to her. This couldn't be real…or could it?

"Well Blossom, what do you say?" Tom asked.

She looked at Brick's sincere smile and felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled, she could believe it.

"Yes, of course! I will marry you Brick Jojo!" she exclaimed as Brick slid the single diamond onto her ring finger and she jumped up and hugged him then they kissed passionately, but not too long since it was a family show. The audience awed and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

Vanna smiled as Tom said, "Well there you have it folks! We have a new couple to be wed and Blossom, let's just see how much money you will get for your wedding and honey moon." He opened up the envelope and smiled as he showed it to Blossom and Brick.

Blossom screamed and Brick picked her up and spun her around with a big grin on his face. Tom showed the card to the audience and camera and everyone cheered loudly.

"Looks like you two will be living it up big time on your honeymoon too!" Tom exclaimed and Brick laughed. "$50,000 plus the money you already had Blossom, gives you $65,000!"

Blossom wiped away tears as Brick hugged her tightly and confetti filled the air and the ending music played.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what I have decided is to make it three different one shots, so next I'll upload one for the Blues okay? Thanks guys. I hope you enjoyed and if I did anything wrong from Wheel of Fortune, I am sorry, I don't know every single thing about it. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Blues

****HAPPY NEW YEAR!** This is your present! =D  
><strong>

**Alright, it's time for the Blues! I hope you enjoy! By the way, do not leave the story because of how unrealistic this one may sound… I think that it may be possible, but you know. Use our imagination. =)**

* * *

><p>Screaming girls. That's all that could be heard at a Taylor Swift concert. Boomer did his best to shut his ears from the loud noise, but still pay attention to what song Taylor was singing. He had to get this perfect. One song, one girl and one chance at getting this right. If not, then maybe he could just take her to the park and do it there.<p>

Bubbles cheered as Taylor sang one of her hits, 'You Belong with Me'. Boomer only smiled at her. He had bought tickets to see Taylor in concert for their 5 year anniversary of their first date, but Boomer also had something else in store for this special night.

After the song ended another started. This wasn't the song he was waiting for just yet, but it seemed they were getting close to it since it was almost the end of the concert. At the moment she was singing 'Mine', another one of her hits.

Boomer reached into his pocket and sighed with relief. It was still there. Good. He turned and looked at Bubbles. She was smiling and cheering for Taylor. He smiled at her. She was so cute when she did that. It's one of the things he loved about her. Soon the song ended and another started.

Boomer's eyes lit up. It was the song he had been waiting for. He had especially picked this certain song because it was Bubbles' favorite song from Taylor Swift, with "Mine" coming in a close second, and some of the lyrics were just perfect for the situation. He smirked to himself and quickly grabbed the object inside of his pants pocket and jammed it into the pocket of his coat and kept his hand there for extra precaution.

Ok, they were on the first verse. Boomer remembered as he practiced this moment in his room. He listened to this song repeatedly and kept on practicing until he got it just right. Now was the moment he had been waiting for. After a few more seconds of waiting, Boomer finally tapped Bubbles on the shoulder.

Bubbles quickly turned around and smiled at Boomer. "Yes Boomie?" she asked.

"I have something to ask you…" he said.

"OK, but before you do that I just want to thank you again for the tickets! They're in the front row too! Taylor can basically sweat on us!" She exclaimed very happily.

He just smiled and said, "Well Bubbles, I have been waiting a long time to ask you this and I feel that now is the best time to ask."

"Well hurry up and tell me silly!"

"Bubbles Utonium, I love you with all my heart. Always have, always will, so…" Boomer started and waited a few seconds as Taylor sang, "Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. He knelt to the crowd and pulled out a ring and said…"

Boomer got down on one knee and took out a dark blue box and opened it up to reveal a blue sapphire diamond ring. Then he said loudly, or at least loud enough for Bubbles to hear, "Marry me Bubbles you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress."

Taylor, seeing what was happening stopped singing but motioned for her band to keep playing. She got closer to where Bubbles and Boomer where and pointed the microphone towards Boomer. The camera turned towards Boomer and Bubbles and the whole auditorium could see them on the big screen behind Taylor.

Taylor smiled as he sang the lyrics and as soon as he finished, Taylor got back up and sang "It's a love story, Bubbles just say yes! 'Cause you were both young, when he first saw you!" She smiled as Bubbles stared at the both of them awestruck. The auditorium got quiet with a few yells of, "Say yes!" and "Marry him! He's cute!"

"Well Bubbles, will you?" Taylor said into the microphone. Bubbles' eyes watered as she yelled "Yes! Yes I will!" Everyone in the auditorium smiled and cheered as Boomer slid the ring on her finger. Bubbles jumped up and hugged Boomer then Boomer pulled her into a kiss. More people and even Taylor Swift herself, cheered.

After awhile the stadium cleared and Bubbles and Boomer were backstage, meeting Taylor swift. Boomer had also bought them some backstage tickets just to make Bubbles day even better. Taylor smiled as she saw the two of them approaching. "Oh hey guys! Congratulations! I hope you guys will be together for the rest of your lives!" She exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, but how did you know my name earlier while you were singing 'Love Story'?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't you remember? A few years ago, when my tour bus almost crashed? You and your sisters came and saved us. Thank you so much again; I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for you! Of course I would remember who you were!" Taylor explained.

"Oh, it's no problem. We were just doing our job." Bubbles smiled.

"Well thanks again and congratulations! Now I got to go, but…" Taylor looked around and picked up some roses off of the floor. "Here! Good luck on your wedding! Bye guys!" Taylor said as she walked off. She stopped and turned around one more time. "hey," she said looking at boomer, "Take care of her."

Boomer only smiled as Bubbles giggled. "I will." He said and Taylor waved goodbye.

After getting back to Boomer's car, Bubbles hugged him tightly and said, "Boomer, this has been the best day of my life! I swear it was!"

"Don't swear that today was, because this is only the beginning." He smiled. Bubbles smiled back and they shared another kiss before driving off back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there you go! I hope you liked it! Next up will be the Greens, so look out for the next and last chapter! Review please! ^^ And HAPPY NEW YEAR!<br>**


	3. Greens

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, but I finally got to the Greens chapter. :) So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Spaghetti and meatballs. Yes he just had to be that cheesy that evening. It was their 2 year anniversary of when they started dating and he had taken her out to the most expensive Italian restraint in town. Then he ordered a big bowl of spaghetti just for the two of them, recently watching Lady and the Tramp with her, he just had to do it, which made her shake her had and chuckle. She had to give him props though, he was really trying today; not that he wasn't before.<p>

He used his fork to roll a meatball towards her and gestured for her to take it. She rolled her eyes and stabbed with her fork and took a bite out of it. He smiled at her while she continued to eat. Then of course he had to make the most cliché thing happen. Butch took the bottom half of Buttercups noodle and slurped it up as their lips were getting closer. After seeing how close they were getting, then did she realize what he was doing. She dropped the noodle out of her mouth.

"Oh hell no Butch!" she whispered loudly as Butch whimpered, looking at her with big, puppy dog eyes. She groaned and shoved the noodle back into her mouth as their lips met. He smiled and she giggled a bit into the kiss. After they pulled away, Buttercup had a slight blush.

"I cannot believe you just made me do that in public."

"Well it was nice right?" Butch winked.

"I guess." She said rolling her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

After they finished eating, he drove the two of them to the Townsville Cineplex Theater.

"What are we doing here?" Buttercup asked.

"You'll see." Butch replied with a sly smirk on his face. They walked into the theater and the smell of fresh popcorn and sweet soda instantly hit them. "That smells good huh?" he asked.

"Sure does." They bought a small tub of popcorn, two medium drinks and two tickets to see a special move that Butch had picked out. They walked to their seats and sat in the soft velvet cushion. The two green eyed teens watched the previews and then finally the movie came on.

"So what's this movie called?" she asked.

"It's called,_ Love on the Run_."

"That's nice…" Buttercup said getting comfy next to Butch.

About an hour later the movie was just about over, and Butch was getting ready for the specific time for his plan to go into action. Soon a romantic scene came on and cheesy lines could be heard every other minute.

"What up with all the cheesy pick-up lines?" Buttercup exclaimed.

Butch just smiled and waited until the man on the screen said a certain line that he was getting ready for.

"I love you Lydia, and there is something I need to ask you,"

**_And that time is…_**

"What is it John?"

_**Now.**_

"Well first let's let our friend Buttercup turn to her boyfriend right now please." Said the man on the screen named John.

Buttercup was confused at what John just said, but decided to look at Butch anyways. As she turned, she saw something green, shiny, and very beautiful. It was an emerald ring.

"Buttercup Utonium, you are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever, so will you marry me?"

Buttercup gasped. Butch had just proposed to her and that was something that she didn't to happen on that night.

"Well will you?" the woman on the screen named Lydia asked.

Buttercup kept looking at the screen and Butch over and over again. "Are you serious? Is this really happening!" she asked frantically. Butch nodded.

The screen went back to playing the rest of the movie while Buttercup was still in shock.

"Well we're kind of off with the timing since you had kind of a delayed reaction but that's okay. Take your time, there is no right or wrong answer. I'll be perfectly fine if you said n-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You better get those ears of your checked Butch Jojo because I just said yes I will marry you!" Buttercup exclaimed happily. Butch sighed with relief and put the ring on her finger. Then Buttercup grabbed Butch's face and kissed him. Then the movie credits came on and there were some bloopers showing.

"Hey Buttercup and Butch!" came the voices on the screen.

"Is that… Mitch, Mike, Robin and Susie?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep. They all helped in the making of the movie." Butch answered.

"I thought some of those actors looked familiar!"

"So I hope you guys enjoyed the movie!" Susie said.

"And that Buttercup got a real surprise towards the end!" Mitch said.

"You better have said yes BC, or I'm going kick your ass next time I see you!" Robin exclaimed.

"Anyway, have a happy life!" Mike added.

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

"Aww that was so nice of them." Buttercup said snuggling closer to Butch.

"Don't get to comfortable BC, we have to go now." Butch said and picked up Buttercup bridal style.

"Hey! Butch! Put me down!" Buttercup yelled.

"Not yet…" Butch smirked and carried Buttercup out of the theater and into his car.

"Wait, how did you even get a director to make the movie and stuff?" Buttercup asked.

"I've got my connections." Butch answered with a sly smirk. Buttercup giggled and hugged Butch tightly.

"I love you Butch Jojo." She said happily.

"And I love you too Buttercup Utonium." Butch smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww so cute! x3 I hope you enjoyed! Bye! :D<strong>


End file.
